Legned in the Stars
by HighRainbowsXD
Summary: So this is my first story so yeah. Tell me if its bad or if I need to fix anything but please be nice bout it. So on to the summary its about my character Areanna. I'm to write a series and stuff but it from all the mass effects.im bad at summarys lol :D
1. The Start of a Legend

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Bio-Ware characters only my own Shep and Beth. I don't barely own my dog lol jk bros! XP

I don't make profit off of this if I did I would be screwed! XD

Legend in the Stars

Chapter 1: The Start of a Legend

"Commander, Anderson needs you down in debrief ." The young male look towards Shepard and smiled. "Thank you, Joker I'll be down in a minute." She walked away with questions filling her head. Bumping into Presley and helping him up. "Sorry Presley." She mumbled looking extremely bored. Commander Areanna Shepard never really liked him but you gotta be nice, you know? "Its alright Commander I'm fine." Smiling and saluting he turns back to his post. She continued walking to see Jenkins and Dr. Chakwas arguing.

"I just want to see some real action you know, finally kicking some butt!" He pop out his chest with pride. Rubbing her temples and sighing loudly. "Jenkins! Calm down or I'll kill you myself!" She spat. " What's going on here?" Shepard questioned stepping into the situation." Jenkins here wont calm down and I'm about to kill him!" she yelled again. " Jenkins dear every good solider has patience how did you think I made it through N7?" She chuckled and smiled at him. "Yes, ma'am! Thank you for the advice." Jenkins spun round and walked away. " Thank you greatly Commander, now anything you need?" She looked relived. "No I'm just glad to help." She walked down to debrief as the door opened she was welcomed to a Turian's back.

Walking down towards him " Where is Anderson?" she questioned. "He will be here shortly but it will give me time to talk to you." Spinning around grinning pulling her close to him, Shepard blushing as he got close to her. " I want to see your combat skills and responsible skills." Grinning in his words and he drags them. "Before he could continue Anderson came in both of them quickly separating. "I have called you to tell you Nihlus is a specter, and is vouching for you to be one." He formally said. 'Hmm… know wonder he is all ways behind me. I think he touched my butt and waist a couple of times." Grinning. "Commander if I could blush I would and greatly." Also grinning wide and moving closer to her. Anderson wide and wondering what just happened coughing "Ok… so what was I saying oh yeah I called you guys up here to-" "ANDERSON I THINK YOU NEED TO SEE THIS!" Walking to the screen "Joker put it up." as the screen cuts in there yelling and shooting "THIS IS AN SOS REPEAT AN SOS! There is geth everywhere and we are pinned down! We need- GET DOWN!" a female voice yelled.

'Oh my god!" the camera looked up to see a big ship take off and loud noises then static. " something is messing with the transmitter I cant get anything." thinking out loud "Joker go back to the big ship and stop." The screen goes back and stops with the big ship froze on the screen. " What is that thing?" Nihlus turned around towards them." Nothing to it but to do it, sir what are our orders?" Shepard headed towards the door." Right now get down to thee bottom level and I'll tell you everything." Shepard went down to the mess to see Jenkins and Kadian talking. " You two get suited up and meet me down by the Mako!" She ordered, walking to the elevator pressing the start button. Sighing loudly " God! Why does this thing go so slow! I'm telling Anderson to fix this thing when we get back." Finally the elevator reach the bottom floor, walking out with pride she sees her favorite Turian and Anderson.

Waiting five minutes Alenko and Jenkins came out of the elevator and by Shepard's side. "Commander you and your ground team will go to the dig site." "What about survivors?" She asked. "Our main priority is the beacon, if you find any bring them home." "Yes, Sir!" turning to Nihlus with a grin." You coming along with us or.. Me?" Both grinning wildly and walking close to each other but quickly stopped by Anderson. " Nihlus is faster on his feet and will meet up with you at the dig site." Both frowning and Nihlus jumped out of the ship. "Oh before you go Shepard… stop flirting with Nihlus its getting awkward." Both exchange laughs and she set out.


	2. Hit the Ground and Run

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Bio-ware characters only my own Shep and Beth. I don't barely own my dog lol jk bros! XP

I don't make profit off of this if I did I would be screwed! XD

Legend in the Stars

Chapter 2: Hit The Ground And Run

As Commander Shepard landed on Eden Prime with Jenkins and Kadian she became insecure. "Watch your backs I have a bad felling about this. Kadian keep your barrier up at all times, and I'll keep my up to." " Yes, ma'am!" He shouted as both of their biotics flared up. As they walked investigated around Shepard got curios. " Jenkins aren't you from here?" Happily smiling at the memories, closings his eyes and answering. "Yes ma'am, this place was quiet and peaceful but now I'm older and its boring." All three laughed and smiled at each other. "Ok lets get a move on we got work to do." As they pushed onward they saw geth combat drones, Shepard signals them to sneak. Growing suspicion she sends them out following close behind Jenkins. "SHEPARD, JENKINS WATCH OUT!" Was all she heard before she got a mouth full of blood, and who's blood well Jenkins. Putting up a barrier around the two of them she screams and with all her strength focuses her power and sends out a shockwave. " Take that you son of a - JENKINS!" She falls to her knees to see Jenkins dead with all of his blood on her.

"Commander…I'm….I'm sorry." Kadian crouches next to her rubbing her bloody back. Shepard stands up at salutes at Jenkins body so does Kadian. "He was an excellent solider and will be greatly missed. He will get a proper burial. We need to go and finish this mission no matter how much I hate this." Sighing she goes to step but falls to the ground hard. "Ahhh! Bloody- AHH!" She screamed in pain as she looked at her hip, biotics flaring up. "Commander are you all right? Do you need medi-gel?" "No I'm fine just help me with my biotics." With a question face he was about to speak but got cut off. " Use your biotics focus them in your hands and put them to the wound. I'll do the same now breath in, breath out." They both did her instructions and focused it in her wounded hip. Blue covered both their bodies and a strange pleasure went through them, as the blood disappeared and the skin mended together. Looking at each other biotics cover their eyes but then her eyes roll back as she screams in pain. "Commander are you all….right?" He asked as she fell to the ground both of them out of strength." We got to move on and make it." She jumps to her feet and helps up Kadian. " Lets go and get that beacon!"

After shooting down more combat drones they see a female figure running shooting at the geth as they spiked a person. Both of them hide in cover shoot and kills the two geth. The woman walks up and salutes. " Gunner Chief Ashley Williams ma'am, my whole squad got killed and I'm the only one left." She sadly looked at the ground, Shepard gave her a pat on the back. " I'm Commander Areanna Shepard, This is Lieutenant Kadian Alenko. What happened here?" Looking up at them and nodding her head. " My squad and I where just on patrolling them BAM! The geth started to pour in.. we tried to stop them but…." She trailed off looking back at the floor. " You did good Ashley, now can you tell me where is the beacon dig site?" Commander said in a reassuring voice. " Yes ma'am its that way." She pointed with her rifle. " Can you come along and show us everything?" Shepard asked. Ashley nodding and moving out, on their way to the dig site they notice geth everywhere. Signaling them to go Ashley flips into cover Kadian following. Sending out a singularity they float into the air Ash, Kadian, and Shepard quickly shooting them. " It was just here!" Ash began to panic. " Nihlus where are you at? We where going to meet here." She transmitted in becoming angry. " I decided to investigate further onwards I'll meet you at the space port."

Sighing things just got harder she thought. " Change of plans people Nihlus decide it was a good time and investigate a small space port. We need to meet him at the place and investigate further on." Rolling her eyes she started to move out, being welcome by the eeriness on this plain. " Be careful this is a good place for a ambush." Kadian stated looking around with his gun. " Thank you Captain obvious for the info." Sarcasm hinting in her voice and pushing forward. " Ooooo you just got ponned LT!" Laughing under her breath. " Whatever Ashley.." They all pushed forward coming up seeing cybernetic creatures on some spikes. Suddenly one lowers, Ash shocked " What did the geth do to them?" The other creatures on spikes lower down to getting up sprinting to attack them. Shepard shoots the three creatures square in the head watching their heads exploded with blue goo. Looking around Shepard sees a building. " Come on lets go in there." Walking up and bypassing the locked to see two scarred humans. Ash letting her guard down as the other three do. " Dr. Warren? Dr. Manuel? You alright?" Ash walk closer to them. " Yes we are fine.. We heard shooting and death so much death. We thought we where the only survivors." Dr. Warren rubbing her hands together scarred. " Its alright we are here to get you two safety any injuries?" Shepard worried blackish-brown eyes shinned. " No but Dr. Manuel is unstable and is sleeping we will go in a minute." She said turning around to the sleeping man. Nodding Shepard heads out going towards a path they hear a gun shot screech through the air. " What was that?" Ashley got in a defensive position. " I don't know but watch your backs this place looks like a kill zone." Moving onward they see a ship taking off and Geth and those Cybernetics Creatures defending a position.

"Take your positions and take them out with no mercy I'm tired of seeing these things!" She spat with her angrier and biotics reach their boiling points. Geth and creatures flaying into the air exploding with every shot that is throwing out there, Finishing there job they moved towards another building. Yet again Shepard bypasses it and sees more scared humans but this time they look like farmers. " Don't shoot we are unarmed." They come out with their hands raised up but quickly put down, Shepherd gets all the info she needs from them. " So you say your contacts name is Powell?" Nodding Cole walks back inside his shack with the other farmers. Walking up they see a Turian's body unfortunately Kadian whispered, "Commander, Its Nihlus….I'm sorry. He states with a hint of sadness entering his voice. " What? No please don't tell me!" She drops to her knees rolling him over seeing no signs of breath escaping his body. Getting angry at herself. " LORDY JESSUS WHY AM I IN COMAND AGAIN?" Ashley eyebrows flurried about for a moment. Then turning she said, " uh…Commander you weren't in coma-hey come out!"

All turning towards the rustling in the crates hearing some moans and groans. Kadian and Ashley pulled out their guns. " Whoa there I'm not doing anything to harm you I was just napping." He sat up rubbing his head. " WHAT YOU JUST SLEPT YOU HAPPY LITTLE A-.." "What Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams meant to say is.' Glaring at Ash. "You just slept here the whole time?" Shepard stood up in a formal standing position. The man looking down, explaining everything that happened and how some turian named Saren killed Nihlus. About to walk off Shepard turns to the man. " Oh Powell how about those guns, hmm?" With a priceless shocked face he puts his hands up. " Oh sh- where did you hear that from!" he panicked. " Your buddy Cole mention you now hand them over." Ashley's voice dripping with cold blood. " Here take all of it I don't need it! I fell bad enough for smuggling it here." Powell turns around and leaves. Going through a maze of geth Shepard sees a huge geth turning toward them. " Okay you two be ready to.. HIT THE GROUND AND RUN!" They all take off towards the Geth Destroyer head on shooting and it finally dies. " Great job you to now lets continue." Nodding Shepard presses the button to start the train.

Coming to a stop Kadian sees geth setting up charges. " Looks like their trying to blow up the colony to cover up any dirt secrets." Kadian points toward the geth feeling proud. "Kadian your named is being switch to Captain obvious by the way now lets take them out!" She chucks in her scream running towards the first charge and disarming it. Lets disarm the rest move! Move! Move!" She takes off to disarm the rest. After she disarms the finally one she finally let go of her breath in relief. Going down the stairs more of those creature show up and Shepard sends out a shockwave which flings them over the ledge. " Look the beacon.. And its - its working!" Ash looked amazed by it. " Shepard to Normandy we found the beacon ready for transport." She called on the transmitter turning to a scream she sees Kadian being sucked up by the beacon's powers. Running and jumping at Kadian and pulls him down only to be swept up by its power. Pain goes through her head images of death ripping through her mind as the beacon explodes and send her flying at the two humans. Only seeing Kadian's face before the darkness washed over her. Going limp never to know what's going to happen.


	3. And So In My Dreams You Live As Visions

Sorry took me forever to update, there has been chaos. Mom left wont see her for two weeks, stuck with my insane aunt Beth and school. Its hard being a 13 year old girl lol. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own any Bioware characters only my Shep and Beth.

I don't make a profit out of this, if I did as I always say we yes, we would be screwed.

Oh and the cussing my aunt wrote so yeah im keeping it cuz I can. Dad don't get angry it fits with story. Lol. From this point on there is cussing btw

Legend in the

And So In My Dreams You Live As Visions

" Lullaby's of your life my sweet." A soft female voice sang through the air, a little girl began to run towards it, kicking up sand. " Areanna come closer your momma needs you, she loves you." Areanna began to run faster towards the voice, but suddenly stops running. " Momma? Momma where are you?" Areanna screamed as everything became blurry, the blurs of Carmel brown hair with natural high lights whipped in front of her face. " Momma?" Was all Areanna could say before she started to fall the beautiful beach disappeared and blackness erased it. " MOTHER!" Areanna's voice sounded mature but still young as she fell to the ground. " You're eighteen now Areanna its time for you to get off the ships and go join the alliance, make me proud I know your father is." Her mother's voice pounded through her head as she sprinted down a hallway of her old school. " Hahahaha you stupid freak! No one wants biotics here, You're just dangerous and might kill us all." Skidding to a stop she sees a little boy crying in the middle of the hallway, everything fading away. " Are you okay?" She goes to kneel down, the little boy knocks her in the head and she passes out.

" Shepard, Are you ready to be my women? My love to adopt children with me?" A male two tone voice woke her up to see earth. In all is glory the a rush of air pushes her down a build to land on the floor. Seeing Earth's glory destroyed death every where, whispers of crying women and children fill her ears. Walking around at the destruction landing on her knees to see Kadian's bloody hand holding hers, going wide eye she sees all her comrades dead. Even ones she doesn't know, feeling a sharp pain go through her heart a big ship lands in front of her. " Shepard…" The ship starts to talk rumbling everything around her. Seeing her mom and dad standing over her, with the face of anger. They all roared in unison. "Shepard… you have failed to safe everyone…. You have failed humanity.. Your parents.. Your love! Now you must die!" Areanna's mom and dad have a sharp object in their hands and bring it down on her back. " I'm sorry my sweet it had to end like this." Areanna's parents sang in unison and the sharp object hit her heart, screaming in pain Areanna woke up. Huffing and Puffing she began to cry starling The Doctor and Kadian.

" Shepard?" They ran up to her, Chakwas hugging her. " What's wrong are you okay?" Kadian grabbed her hand and stared into her eyes keeping on them until the door opened. "Shepard, are you okay? Oh and can I talk to her alone?" Anderson walked in and walked and sat next her. Kadian and Chakwas both gave a nod and left the two alone. Wiping her eyes sucking up all the sadness, she spoke in a shaky voice. " Yes, sir just a bad dream or a vision. Ugh whatever you want to call it." She smiled at him. Both laughed" They way you screamed didn't sound like you're ok. Last time I heard a women scream like that was when I… never mind." He trailed off while bushing madly and nervously laughing. "Sir, all I have to say is ew." Laughing at him. " Anyway you need to talk to me?" She straighten up her back getting all professional, Anderson doing the same. " Yes, I wanted to talked to about your dream. What did you see?" Anderson getting curios. " It was like something is going to destroy Earth in due time. It told me I would fail, it feels like I got to save the galaxy." Shuddering at her dream Anderson breaks out of his thinking. " We need to bring this to the counsel tell them about Saren." He gets up to leave but it quickly stop by Shepard. " Anderson they wont listen. Saren is there top specter, that and they wont believe a dream." She let go of his hand. " We just have to try, Oh and Ashley Williams will be on your ship, I'll see in a few."

" Yes, Sir!" They both went out the door and went their different ways. Stopping to go talk to Kadian. " You're ready for the Council's bull crap?" She sighed to him, crossing her arms. " Ready when you are Commander and I'm sorry for getting you hurt." Laughing and putting her hand on his shoulder she winked. " Its ok Kadian, I know you can get curios. Its not your fault oh and speaking about being curios… you want to know about the whole biotics healing thing, don't you" Looking up at the floor to her he nods. Blowing out air and thinking hard. " How do I explain this? When I was a little kid on the ships I was the eldest biotic out of four biotic children. Their was me and Adept, Vanguard, and two Sentinels, ages seven which was me, six the rebel little boy, and two five year old twin girls. All four of our mom's worked down near the drive core and everything so they where always protecting us, we did all move around together. Well after my dad died my mom was a wreck so I became the strongest and took care of everyone." Sadness hinting her voice. " The little rebel boy Erban and I became best friends couldn't separate us at all. We had to watch the girls and I love to sing so I sang never really paid attention. Erban was doing something destructive, then we heard a scream. Heley one of the twins came to us and told us that her sister Andrea was stuck in the fan. Running we saw her leg was severed blood blowing at us because the fan was on super high at the time. Erban stopping the fan with his biotics, Heley and I combined our biotics and pulled her to safety.

"Her muscles in her leg where ripped so we rushed her to the hospital, blah blah blah got in trouble so I waited for her mom to get out the room to say sorry. Found out she was going to die so I thought why not but my biotics on her leg. Something in my biotics when I'm hurt or sad it feels my emotions and heals me and anyone else. Its like a built in healer for my body not just physically but mentally. That's why I asked you to help me, my biotics and your biotics mix because I trust you. That's why my biotics you could say are classified as healing biotics, only bout one percent of biotics have it." She padded his back and smiled. " So it triggers when you trust someone or have a crazy ass bitch try to kill you. That seems to help too." Tapping her fingers on her chin a small smile formed. "One day I'll tell you bout a friend I made in the N7 program, oh and tell Williams to gear up and you to." Planting a small kiss on his cheek she set off to her cabin, looking behind her shoulder to see Kadian blushing then shake his head. Laughing she goes in her cabin getting out her light armor, pistol and grenades, putting on her greaves for it to stop half way. " Oh no this shiz better freaking fit my huge butt." Trying harder he sighs and calls for Ash to come and help her. " Yes, Comma-…HAHAHAH!" She laughs and laughs clutching her sides and wiping her tears." Laugh it up Ash and help me." Shepard glared at her. " Sorry, ma'am its just your butt is to big for that." Ash walking towards her and helps put on the rest of her gear. " Its my Hispanic genes deciding to come out." They both chuckled and set off to Joker, Shepard and Ash scared that her suit might rip open.

" Great arrival Commander, we are about to dock the Citadel." Joker Smiled getting permission to dock. " Landing down and the air lock opens Anderson, Shepard and her team walks out or more like she shuffles out. " Uh… Commander why are you walking like that?" Kadian's eyebrow crease into a questioning state. Ash laughing hysterically and she just chuckles. " No reason Kadian, no reason." They all go down the elevator taking a car to Udina's office opening the door. Shepard unexpectedly gets a greeting from a long lost "Best Friend" You could say.


	4. Chapter 4

So yeah like I said before sorry didn't update for a log time. But here is Chapter four, hope you like. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own any Bioware characters only mine which is my Shep and Beth.

I don't make a profit out of this

Warning: cussing

Legend in the Stars

Chapter 4: Recruits- Part 1

Walking into Udina's office Shepard turns to see a woman tied up to a chair. She is surrounded by heavily equipped C-Sec officers. Shepard swears everything just stopped moving, this woman seems so familiar. Her shaved head, she is wearing military clothes, she wears black lip stick, that scar that goes from above her right eyebrows down in between her eyes, curves right down her cheek. The one scar on her left eyebrow, little scar on her right cheek . Flash backs of her face run through Shepard's mind hysterical, anger, depressing, serious, pure friendship. Was this one women really here that she meet at the N7 program? Became friends with even maybe be like sisters, the women that took care of her? Is this really Bethsaida Oetlinger? AKA "Beth"?

"Get these fuck heads off me Udina. Ah swear on my 'Gun' you'll regret this. This is the last time Ah ever help an ass licking Politian. Hope a krogan shits on ya lunch!", the woman spat at Udina in anger. " Ugh! Get her out of here!" Udina spit all over the C-Sec officers, all quickly grabbing her and left. On the way out the door Shepard locked eyes with the woman, both going wide eye. " Hey!" but the door closed before she could say anymore. Shepard shakes her head getting out of her shock, her and her team walk over to the balcony leaning on it as Udina and Anderson talk. " So this is the ground team that destroyed the beacon on Eden Prime?" Udina glared at her crossing his arms. " They didn't destroy it on purpose, there was a miss understanding. But never mind that we got big news." Anderson shifted awkwardly. " Well lets hear it!" Udina became impatient his face turning red. " I think Udina might pop or something like that, you known I have no problem with that." Shepard whispered to her team all three of them lightly chuckled. " And what are you laughing about Commander?" Udina stepped towards her getting awkwardly close. " I'm saying you need to take a chill pill and listen to Anderson" Ash spoke up getting in between them. " Anyway, we have information that might prove Saren is a fraud." Whipping towards Anderson Udina began to listen talking to each other. " He doesn't only need a chill pill he also needs to brush his teeth, I think hell smells better." Shepard wrinkled her face and they laughed. " Commander meet us at the Citadel tower." With that they both left. " Well we better get going and deal with this shiz." " Yeah and lets get your suit redone cuz I thinks it going to rip." Ash laughed. " Shut up, Ash no one asked you." She crossed her arms and shuffled out the office.

Getting in the cab the go to Citadel tower, when the door opens Shepard gets up and falls out. " HAHAHA!" Was all that was heard before a SMACK! Echoed through the tower. " Son of a b-!" Ash yelled before she fell to. Kadian read on the cab door. " Caution, watch step…" Ash and Shepard glared at Kadian from the floor. " What?" Was all he could say before they both smacked him up side the head. Shepard shuffling towards the stairs and begun walking up them she sees a very handsome turian. " I just need more time, he is a specter and I cant touch anything he touches." The younger turian complains. " No Garrus you had your chance and you blew it now I need to go." The older one walks away leaving Garrus alone. Seeing Shepard he walks up to her and greets her. " Hello Commander Shepard I'm Garrus Vakarian." They shake hands and look at each other but they just stare for a long time. Ash coughing to break the silence, Shepard blushes. " Sorry about that its nice to meet you Garrus." She continues to shake his hand. Both letting go he smiles a turian smile at her. " I was in charge of taking down Saren, but I blew it." He sighed and tensed. " I'm sure you did great, I'll hope we meet again very soon." She winked at him and tried sexily shuffling off not failing to bad. " Ooooo.. Commander got moves.' Ash yelled as she followed her up the stairs.

" Come on it already started." They followed him up stairs to see Udina fighting the counsel and Saren. " He is the one that killed Nihlus another specter. You trust that?" Udina yelled at Saren. " Nihlus was a good specter and died in action, I would never kill another. But I'm sure Shepard would.. I mean she wants to be one after all.." he began " Don't question me.. I would never kill another. Yes, you but not me. Nihlus was and always be a good solider I can say that from personally experience. So don't bring me in your affairs." She spat at him growling sort of. " What evidence do you have?" The Asari counselor broke the death glares between the two. " Shepard has visions that-" " Oh what now we are bring in dreams into this conversation? See this is why humans, or Shepard shouldn't be a specter she is just not ready for it." Saren grinned wildly. " He has no right to say that!" Udina yelled once again starling the Salarian Counselor. " Shepard becoming a specter isn't the topic in this meeting." Saren jumped in, "Then what is? All this is pointless, Saren out." The hologram of him disappeared leaving a bad taste in Shepard's mouth.

" Anymore you want to say Shepard?" The Asari councilor looked down on her slightly glaring. Shepard glaring back ready to use her biotics to fling all of them of the dang standy thingy. Shepard never really understood why that balcony or whatever it is, is that important. She knows Beth would just dance naked there. Wait she thought where is Beth, why is Udina staring at me? Oh! I got to answer okay Shepard game face. Glaring back at her harder " Maybe… can you clear it up for me? Your voice is so annoying I cant pay attention to you. I mean come on get that pole out of your butt." Udina and Anderson glaring at Shepard now while Ash and Kadian are on the floor laughing so hard they cant breath. " SHEPARD!" Udina yelled. " Oh right respect.. Okay respect Shepard is on." Taking in a deep breath she looked all serious and angry. " Why would I waste my breath its no use." With that comment she walks away having Udina stare at her back like he is stabbing her repeatedly. Shepard is about to turn around when a figure flies out of the bushes, landing on her. The women's butt is on her boobs and she seems really drunk. "Vhen ah vas a lil' girl, ah ask'd my mutter vhat vill ah be? Vill ah be pretty? Vill ah have friends? Zhis is vhat she zaid to me…" In this women's drunken state she gets up rapidly. As she walks towards Ash she trips over Shepard kicking her in the ribs. Shepard grabs her ribs and rolls around this familiar women crawls to Ashley's feet climbing up her side. Swinging a arm around her she stops and thinks hard opening her mouth these word come out. " Vhat! Ah has no mutter, but.." Her light big brown eyes shine in the light, her smile widens to see all of her teeth. Singing her 'Amazing' you could say, song she continues on. "Ah zhink she vould say to me! Que sera sera vhat vill be vill beeee! Zhe future is not for you to seeeee!" Taking her arm off Ash she swings around to Kadian grabbing his face to make him chubby. " Very veird looking boy, you should zake zhe zime 'nd learn from meeee!" She sang before head butting him and knee him where the sun down shine. Kadian screaming in pain and falling over as she skipped away happily, tripping over nothing.

Shepard face palms her self mentally and physically she sighed knowing exactly who it is. Turning over to a shocked Udina and Anderson she laughed under her breath at there priceless faces, and to see a confused Ash and of course a pained Kadian. She had no intention to help him up anytime soon she never liked him but he don't have to know that right? She thought, snapping them back to reality.

" Earth.. Or space whatever guys just come back." She finally got them back looking at her, asking questions. " Any body got any ideas I can start from?" Shepard begun to get annoyed with all of them. After five minutes Udina finally spoke up. " Start with Harkin you can get information out of him. He used to be an old C-Sec officer." " I'm not going to deal will that drunken loser, he is not worth our time." Anderson stuck his nose in the air like a five year old child. Laughing and smirking Udina told him. "Yeah you don't have to worry about that… your not going or doing anything with this mission. So commander get to it I'll be in my office if you need me." Walking away Anderson sighed. " Okay so it looks like you have to do it all on your own… I'm sorry." Rubbing his back Shepard speaks up. " Maybe we can go and ask about that young turian what's his name?… Garrus? Garrus! Yes that's it. Sir we wont let you down." Shepard smiled sweetly at him. " Okay, I trust you Shepard make me proud." Both smiling they go their separate ways, hobbling to the cab Kadian following slowly behind.

After a long ride they finally arrive at Chora's Den turning the corner only to see three turian assassins. " Get in cover! Now!" Shepard yelled out as they got into cover. The turian assassin took the first shot at Shepard's head but she duck in cover at the right time. Getting out of cover she shoots her pistol one, two, three the first assassin goes down, giving them a loud thud to the metal floor. Getting back into cover she looks at Kadian and smiles, not her ordinary smile. " What?" Kadian answered back not liking whatever she is thinking. " Would you be a dear and get on all fours?" Kadian raised a eyebrow while Ashley laughs. " Uh Commander its no time for porn." Laughed Ash at the two of them. " Shut it Ash and Kadian just do it." Huffing and puffing Kadian gets on all fours while the Shepard climbs on him getting her biotics ready. " Yes now finally I can get a clear shot of him." Sending out a Singularity she hit's the turian sending him up into the air only to hit him with a warp. CRACK! The turian hit the wall behind him falling to the wall hard. " Its not everyday you get to crack necks, hmm Ash?" Ash nods and smiles at her, as the women share laughs Kadian grunts. " Uh.. Commander your butt is soft in all but can you please get off me?" Laughing and blushing she gets off him, as they set off to the entrance they walk in on what they never expected to happen. Kadian slams his hand into his forehead as Shepard and Ashley are the floor laughing.


End file.
